Shubble One-Shots 18
by CastleKing
Summary: I have searched for hours on the internet lookin for some good Shubble smut... but never found any. So I made my own
1. Shubble x Reader

To start it's series I'd like to thank anyone reading this and give a heads up that this is my very first time using and writing fanfiction on Wattpad. Plz tell me what you would like to see me write and I'll try my best. P.S. read all the "you" as "I"

Your PoV:

Today started like any other day, waking up a bit late, slowly eating your breakfast, and just being a bit lazy. Throughout the day in Colorful Colorado you stayed inside away from the cold as it was wintertime, but, as you watched your normal income of YouTube, you saw an announcement from one particular YouTuber, Shubble.

Shubble's PoV:

Today was busy, first I HAD to make my 400k subscriber special, then I was going to need about a weeks worth of videos. "Uhhh," I groaned "Why don't I just vlog it?" I asked to no one in particular. I had recently made the decision to go on a skiing trip in Colorado with some friends. Along with the trip I had announced that I would be doing a small fan meet up in the Plaza of A-Basin, a ski resort. I finally decided to just vlog for the trip and call it good, after all my flight was in 2 hours.

*Time Skip*

I complained about the stupid TSA bag check lines with another person in line. "Why does this kind of stuff take so long?" I said out loud, "Because TSA is not the brightest organization people have had the privilege of being forced to interact with." A random person behind me responded.

We talked and complained a little more until it was our turn to be checked. We said goodbye and went our separate ways. I boarded my plane and hoped that I would get some sleep.

Your PoV:

You just learned that Sheldy was going to be in your state, and only and couple hours away. With the meet up being on a Monday you knew it wouldn't be too busy at A-Basin so decided to go and meet her, plus you could spend some time snowboarding and just have a good time.

*Time Skip*

You woke up early, 5 o'clock. You had to be early to beat traffic on the way up to the mountains. You packed your car and ate a quick breakfast of oatmeal and toast, but brought more food just in case it wasn't enough. You began your drive on the icy and wet roads, and you were fortunate enough to have good traffic and made great time, arriving at about 8 o'clock.

The meet up wasn't for another 2 hours so you decide to get a few runs in on the nearly empty slopes. After a while you went and got something cold to drink as you were burning up in your gear and the weather was nice enough to maybe only need a small waterproof jacket. You sat and rested for a little bit then made your way to the meet up. You arrived about 30 minutes late but saw that that wasn't a big problem.

Shubble's PoV:

I woke up at nine o'clock in my room that I rented at the resort, and went down the the resort's complimentary breakfast for people who say for the night or rent a room. I then went to the front desk and talk to the lady who sat there.

"Um hi, I'm um the lady who is doing something in the Plaza and requested a um folding table to use." I inwardly cursed at myself for being a bit undescriptive. "Yes may I get your name please?" The receptionist asked. "Yea it's um Shelby Graces" I said being a little more unsure for no reason. "Ahh, yes follow me. It has already been set up for you" she replied. I quietly followed her to the table. I got there and she smiled at me, "We set up a little canopy incase any snow falls, and have supplied you with a thermos of hot chocolate and some hand warmers." The lady said to me as she shivered slightly. "Thank you very much" I replied, being thankful. She nodded her head and hurried inside as she was a bit under dressed for the cold.

After a little over 30 minutes, no one had came up to me. "This is Pax all over again" I muttered to myself. Just then one lone person walked towards me, he was for sure a true Coloradan by the way he was dressed. His jacket on his shoulder and carrying his snowboard at his side.

Your PoV:

I approached Shelby's makeshift booth kind of slowly, her head perked up as she noticed me walking towards her. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was in person, you had had a slight crush on her since you started watching her videos.

You got to the booth and she said "Thank goodness someone showed up, I was beginning to think I was wasting my time. How are you?" She seemed relieved to see someone. "I'm doing good. At least this isn't Pax all over agai-, sorry" Your voice cracked at the end and you began blushing despite your red cheeks from the chilly air. "No its okay it happens to everyone, but i was just thinking the same thing, you know, about Pax." She replied with a giggle. You chuckled "I guess I'm your savior then, huh?" You thought about asking her to sign your board but decided maybe later. She giggle again "Yea I guess so... you know, my friends won't be here for another day and, well, I thought maybe you could hang out with m-" " YES, I mean yea... sure..." You interupted, and she giggled again which is really cute. "Well this meet up seems to be a bust, soo you wanna just go do stuff?" She asked a little shyly.

Shelby's PoV:

"Well this meet up seems to be a bust, soo you wanna just go do stuff?" I asked a bit shy, this was a stranger and I have already asked to hang out with him. He was cute but I didn't really know him at all. "Yea, um what would you like to go do?" He asked, putting me on the spot. I thought "Well I haven't rented my skis and I'm a bit jet-lagged, sooo would you be up to um, just going to my room and watching TV or a movie?" I asked knowing that it might not be safe, but he was really cute and he seemed safe to trust and super nice. "Yea that's fine by me... oh by the way I'm (Insert name here. *We'll just use Mikey for now*) Mikey." He quickly answered. "Mikey... I like that name, alright let's get going then, just follow me."

We took the elevator in the building to the third floor where my room is. As we got off the elevator I noticed he glanced down at my ass in my skinny jeans, but didn't say anything as I admittedly had already thought of him in a less than appropriate way. I just smiled and walked in front of him led us to my room, happily knowing he could watch my behind as we walked.

Your PoV:

As we exited the elevator you couldn't help but take a nice glance at Shelby's nice sized butt. As you glanced, you may have take a little long and may have got caught by her. She said nothing but made sure to walk in front of you allowing a longer time to gaze at her. "Here we are." She said as we reached her room. She stepped in and held the door for me and closed it behind us.

"Sorry for the mess, I was a little tired last night and don't really clean alot" she commented as she moved a pizza box and some clothes off of her bed. "It's okay, my room isn't much better and I don't judge," you replied as she hopped onto the bed and patted the spot next to her, telling you to sit. "What would you like to watch, they've got a lot of channels and we can rent movies," she asked, looking at you. "Something funny, maybe some kind cartoon?" you asked being kind of vague. She shrugged "Family Guy is on, that seems good enough." You nodded and agreed. You sat and watched the show for a while when your eyes began wandering around the room and noticed something out of the ordinary.

Shelby's PoV:

After a while of talking and chatting while Family Guy played, I noticed something and was horrified. I somehow had left a bright pink vibrator visible in my duffle bag, I of course owned a few various sex toys and brought one for the trip. But the big problem was I wasn't the only one to notice it... Mikey was looking right at it. I decided that it was already too late, "Oh, sorry," I got up and walked to it to hide it and my embarrassment, "I just didn't realize it was still sitting there..." I trailed off and turned to him, blushing bright red.

He laughed, "No that's okay, I don't mind it... it's not THAT bad," he said while smiling at me, "Just never even seen a glimpse of that side of you... but I wouldn't mind seeing more of it..." He said. He looked like he instantly regretted it though. I thought for a moment, he's been really nice and he is cure, plus I'm a bit horny since I've been busy lately and haven't had any alone time in a while. Screw it, I said to myself. I looked up at him, "Oh do you now, you'd really like to see that side of me?" I smirked as he looked totally confused. I sat real close to him. "Um, uh, ye- yea I guess, if it's um okay with you," he replied still baffled at my response. I then swung a leg over him and straddled him, just now realising the seriousness of what I'm doing. After all, I'm still a virgin.

Your PoV:

You were speechless, surprised, and baffled at what you heard. You expected as soon as it was said, to be told to leave immediately. But now your crush, your favorite YouTuber, Shelby, was straddling you.

She put her arms on your shoulders, and you pulled her closer, into a kiss. Your tounges wrestled around in her mouth for a while, she then rolled the both of you so that she was on top of you as you were lying on the bed. You broke the kiss and looked up at her. "I really like you," she whispered to you.

"I really like you too," you replied just as quiet. You raised your head to her's and began kissing her heavily again. You reached around her and began moving your hand up and down her back softly, you stroked down all the way to her ass. Your hands began squeezing and kneading her behind softly, she broke the kiss and moaned.

"Hold on," she stopped you and snaked her hands up your shirt and pulled it off of you, you moved your hands up her shirt and swiftly took it off. You moved your hand to the clasp of her bra but stopped, "Are you sure it's ok?" You asked her while you looked up at her. "Yes, take it off," she requested. You did as told and removed her bra quickly, and stared at her beautiful breasts, they were not massive, but they were perfect. You sat up and began slowly groping her chest, after a few few seconds, you brought your head down to her breast and began sucking on the right boob. "Mmhhhh, yea," she tilted her head back and moaned, "God that's good!" she shouted. You sucked for a while, so long you began to notice that you had caused her to lactate just a bit. Surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad, you stopped sucking and used your hands to squirt it in your mouth and make her laugh. She giggle, "Are you my little baby?"

Shelby's PoV:

He squirted my breast milk into his mouth, which I didn't know I could make, into his mouth and I couldn't help but laugh and call him my little baby. I then stopped him and reached down to his pants and slowly undid the belt, making direct eye contact I slid his pants and boxers down and slid them off when I rolled off of him. He was now completely naked. I eyed his member, which was a good 8-9 inches, and took it in my hand and began stroking it slowly. "Ooh damn that feels nice," he groaned aloud. I sat between his legs, on my knees, and lowered my head to his cock and slowly licked it before sliding it into my mouth. I was able to comfortably have the first four-ish inches in my mouth, I swirled my tongue around his head and at times went deeper on his massive cock. "God damn, how are you so good at this?" I smiled with his dick in my mouth and began deep throating him.

He placed his hand on the back of my head and gently pushed down when I went down. I, having a very strong gag reflex from practicing on many of my dildos, was okay with him pushing harder and harder. As he was about to blow, I went as far down as possible leaving all but an inch, and began trying to swallow causing him to blow his load deep in my throat, I came up for air and gulped down most of his hot cum. "Seriously, where did you learn this?" He said panting. "I've got toys to practice on, when I'm alone." I smiled at him then had an idea, "Hold on," I ran to my duffle bag and quickly found my vibrating dildo and some lube. I brought them back to him smiling. I set them on the night stand and began stripping naked, my white panties were already soaked. "Excited are we?" He asked while smirking at me. "Just a little." I said as I took my panties off and threw them at him, I then climbed on the bed and laid on my back and spread my legs apart and exposed my vagina to him. He crawled forward and gazed at it, "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked worriedly, I nodded in response and he buried his face in between my legs and went to work on me. "Mhh, wow this is way better than being alone." He chuckled, lifted his head, and began rubbing my clit with one hand and put a finger in with the other. I moaned loudly and threw my head back.

Your PoV:

You rubbed vigorously at her clit and pumped a finger inside of her, and began adding more fingers when you had an idea. You stopped and went to the night stand to grab the dildo and lube. You went back to Shelby and flipped her into the doggy position, you spread the lube generously on her tight ass hole and slid on finger in. "Nothing has ever been in there, but go ahead. And be rough." You were shocked at this, Shelby has never seemed to ever want anything rough, but then again, who could say no. You brought your erect member to he ass and slid it over her dripping pussy and up to her asshole. You applied even more lube and put the tip in side, and it was extremely tight. "No need to be gentle." Shelby moaned quietly, and as she instructed, you slammed your cock into her impossibly tight ass. She screamed in pain and pleasure, surely anyone in the building could hear us, but we didn't care. "Are you okay? Should I continue?" She nodded her head while panting. "Yea, I'm fine." She replied.

You continued thrusting as she moaned loudly as you slammed her ass making her shudder. You came quickly from her tightness and filled her with cum. You pulled yourself out of her and you both collapsed next to each other.

Shelby's PoV:

I collapsed next to him after he pounded me furiously in my ass for my first time. It still hurt but felt so good, and would do it again. I rolled over and straddled him, "I'm ready." I whispered to him. He looked up at me, "Are you sure?" He asked concerned. I nodded and bit my lip, my brown hair was already a mess, my ass was raw and filled with cum, but I wanted him to take my virginity. He nodded too and I positioned myself above him, he brought the tip up to my entrance. I slid down on his dick til he met my barrier, my virginity. He looked up at me and when I nodded, he thrust up into me as I dropped onto him and broke my barrier. I screamed loudly, this hurt worse than anal. "Are you good? Tell me when." He asked calmly. "Just let me adjust." I whispered to him. After a couple minutes I nodded to him and slowly slid up and down on his member. Soon pleasure began to take over and slight moans escaped from my mouth. He looked up at me and started moving with me, thrusting up when I came down. "Ohhh, fuck this is good" I moaned out loud. He sat up and flipped us over so that he was on top, and in control. He leaned over me and started going faster, "AHHH, FUCK YEA, FUCK ME MIKEY!" He made his thrusting harder and was pounding me extremely well.

My hands were on his shoulders with my nails digging into his skin as we moaned, "OHHH, FUCK YEA I'M GONNA POUND YOU ALL DAY LONG!" He yelled and I did too, "AAHHH FUCK ME HARDER!" I screamed as I climaxed, but he continued to pound my virgin pussy putting me into bliss, and extreme pleasure. He came seconds later and filled me with his seemingly endless hot cum. He collapsed on top of me as we got over our climaxes.

We lay still, not detaching from one another. He eventually pulled out of me and looked as I leaked his cum from both my ass and my pussy. We fell asleep cuddling, in pure happiness. When we woke I remembered something, I'm not on the pill.

THE

END

Let me know what you guys think, your feed back is greatly appreciated. Tell me what to write next, if you guys want a part 2 to this story, or even point out any mistakes I made and tell me what to change about my writing.

Peace

-C


	2. The Visit (Shubble x Adam)

Hey so, real sorry bout not posting... kinda forgot my password for a while then just gave up trying (Could have reset it but, meh). So this one will be a First Person story from Shelby's PoV. Future chapters will probably be uploaded sparatically as I write them in one sitting or else it'll be basically shit because of how my mood affects my writing, pair that with how often my mood changes... well yeah you get it. So um, please write a review of the chapter if you can do I know how I'm doing, got some good feedback on the first chapter. And now u present to you, my next One-Shot.

Pairing are Shelby (obviously) and Adam... hope you like them. Please feel free to request pairing, hell you can even give me the outline of a story and I'll write it and credit you in it (I need the ideas).

THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

The Visit

As I walked out of the airport I sighed as I looked into the rain. It seemed to rain alot in the Washington area. I sat at a covered bench, tired from my flight but excited to see everyone again. Finally, after 15 minutes, Adam arrived and parked in front of Shelby, he'd drove the lambo. I watched as he exited the car holding an umbrella overhead. He approached and handed me the umbrella, then held his hand out.

"Your bags please, Shelby." Adam said to me, in a un-joking, slightly more serious tone than normal, as if he was embarrassed or afraid of being embarrassed.

"Thank you very much, Adam. Are you making up for being late, huh?" I childishly stuck my tongue out and him and handed him my suitcase as I shouldered my duffle bag.

"You deserved every minute you sat here, you meanie," Adam retaliated "I could have left you here and gotten food for myself." He was joking as he knew my love for food and wouldn't dare leaving me foodless.

"Well now you'll have to get food for the both of us, cause I'm starving." I smugly stated as I got situated in the car, but with little room the suitcase was between my legs and the duffle bag on my lap, comfort was not soon going to be achieved, but I could deal with it. Adam grumbled something that sounded like 'You're always starving' before he got in the car. This comment made me look over and see what may have been causing Adam to be embarrassed, or at least self-conscious, he seemed to be having a little bit of a problem in his pants, and by that I mean it was a large problem. Something had turned Adam on and what ever it was, seemed to be having a lasting affect.

We drove mostly in silence, only making small talk, as I was a bit tired and didn't feel like talking. We stopped at a Burger King close to his house and I dug into the food as soon as we got to his home. We joked around a bit for a while before Adam noticed my tiredness.

"You should take a nap, it 8 in the morning and you couldn't have slept much on the flight here," Adam said this and I just nodded as I really was tired and later today we were going to film videos at the offices and I should be at least semi awake for the videos.

He smiled and picked up my bags and motioned for me to begin down the hallway and to the guest room he'd already prepared for me. As I walk the short distance with Adam behind me, I could feel his eyes on my back and noted that I may have found a source of his previous aroussl, me. I entered the room and quickly turned around and sure enough, his head and eyes were, even if only for a moment, pointed slightly down, about where my backside was. His head snapped back up as if nothing had happened, but I knew differently. He hastily put the bags down and began to turn to leave.

"Adam," I said questioningly," what were you looking at?" I smiled at him as I sat on the bed.

Adam nervously scratched the back of his neck and responded with, "I um, was just, uh, looking forward, yea, um not anywhere else, I would neve-"

"Adam," I stopped his rambling, "you were staring at my behind weren't you?'

He nodded.

"And you were thinking about me and you together?" I questioned further.

He nodded again, his face growing redder.

"What were you think about us doing together, huh?" I asked, my face was growing red, too. Why was I doing this?

Clearly embarrassed, he grumbled, "Well, um, we were having, uh, sex, and I just couldn't help thinking about it while I was, um, staring, at your, uh, butt..."

I nodded, but pressed further, "Say you had the opportunity to do those things you thought of with me, would you?" I slowly discarded my light jacket and revealed my thin white tang top which you could mostly see through, and as I didn't wear a bra on the plane and being in the current situation I was in, making me aroused, my nipples pressed hard against the fabric and you could clearly see my boobs.

Adam, clearly astonished that I hadn't yelled at him or gotten angry at him, stared at my chest for a while before saying something. "Um, yea, I guess I would if it was alright with you." He said this in more of a questioning tone rather than a response.

I smiled widely, "Well of course it's alright with me." I stood up and stepped toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled us close together, especially at the waist. "But I have no way of knowing what you were think so..." He seemed to know what I meant, that he would have to take charge.

His hands found my ass and he began lifting me up. I finished what he was doing and jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. This brought our crotch areas right up against each other, and now I could feel how hard and big his cock was, and it was wonderful. He brought us to the bed and put me down on my back, and leaned down and brought us together in a heated kiss. His hands began groping my chest as we made out and he then broke the kiss for air. He was standing at the side of the bed with my legs still wrapped around him, when he backed up a step bagan removing his shirt, pants, and underwear. I looked at his dick as he pulled his pants down and it sprang up, it really was big, atleast 9 inches long and had some nice girth to it too. I looked up at his face and pouted as a reminder that I was still clothed.

He hastily bent down and slowly removed my tank top and set my boobs free, he then over his hands to the waistband of my sweatpants I'd worn on the plane and hesitated before sliding them and my white panties down and off of my before discarding them like the rest of our clothes. He stepped forward again after taking in the sight of my virgin pussy, and slowly rubbed my clit in circles with his thumb. I rested my head back in pleasure as this was the first time anyone but me had touched down there. He then smoothly inserted a single finger into the folds of my womanhood and made a slight moan escape my mouth, he inserted a second finger and began pumping them in and out of me.

After a few moments he slid them out of me and lapped up my sweet juices. He then grabbed he cock and brought the tip to my entrance. He looked down to me,

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me worriedly. I couldn't see how it would fit in me I bit my lip and nodded. I closed my eyes as I felt him slowly slip into me until he met the barrier. He backed up slightly then thrusted into me, breaking my barrier and taking my virginity. After a moment or to I nodded for him to continue on as the pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. He started slow, only going about halfway in on each thrust, but he began getting into a rythem and went faster.

"Oh god this is amazing!" I half moaned and half shouted. Adam just grunted and continued on pounding me. Soon he was slamming all of his meat into me with each thrust, and I was soon going to climax, but Adam didn't seem close to his. He began thrusting harder and I was very close to getting my orgasm.

"Oh fuck, I'm about to cum!" I moaned. Seconds later I climaxed , but Adam didn't stop. He kept pounding me as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over me, and soon he too came, filling me with his cum.

We toppled over and lay facing each other, his cock still inside me. Without a word we fell asleep in that position, not worrying about the consequences to come.

Thanks for reading. I'd love if you guys would give a review and let me know how I did on this chapter.

Peace,

C


	3. Authors Note

PLEASE READ :)

So I've decided that this will probably be a turning or changing point in this series. As of now the chapters are individual and not at all connected, but I am thinking of changing that. From now on the chapters could be a continuous story with Shelby having individual 'meetings' with people, for example if the next chapter were to take place at the offices just hours after Adam and Shelby's chapter, Shelby would recall, know of, and be affected by the events in the previous chapter and would be with some other person, or people. Please tell me what you think about the idea and remember, I would love some ideas on what to post next. Please tell me some pairings you want (i.e. Max x Shelby, ect.), I am open to basically anything you want, incest (Ross x Shubble), threesome (Adam x Shelby x Max), lesbian (Jess x Shelby), and on and on... rape/forced is a bit on the 'no' side but if it's not too bad then I guess it'll be okay. So tell me what you want, didn't be afraid if you ask for something you thing will be weird (this is the internet we all have a weird side) so it's okay to ask for what you want even if you don't want to incovience me (that's actually something I struggle with, so you're not alone).

Peace,

C


	4. Shubble X Reader 2

Terribly sorry about not uploading in forever. There is really no good excuse but I was just really busy and could only work little bits at a time. Had some family problems snd drama and combine that with the holidays, it just became a mess... well I became a mess. I've decided that all of the Shubble X Reader chapters will be completely on their own and not related to the other stories. This story will be a Shubble X Reader story. It will take place in Shelby's house/bedroom. Please remember to write a review, as they really help me out alot as to what you guys want to see me write. Also please tell me what you think of my writing, because I would like to see what others think of it. So with out further ado, Shubble X Reader.

RATE THE STORY DAMNIT

~~Shelby's PoV~~

"Ugh, finally," Shelby groaned as she leant back in her chair.

She had just completed her 4th episode of her new series where she randomly selected a follower in Twitter, and chatted with them for a while. She had just posted the video when her phone vibrated. She swiftly grabbed it off of her desk and eyed the notifaction and smiled as she saw what it was. 3 weeks ago when Shelby did her first video of her chatting with a fan, she had met a nice man about her age. The man was very polite and respectful to Shelby. He wasn't anything special, he didn't have huge muscle, he wasn't rich, but he was nice. So Shelby began to enjoy talking with him and eventually they became friends, and now Shelby had plans to meet him. Her family was out of the state for the week so Shelby had invited him over to meet face-to-face for the first time. He lived only 45 minutes away from Shelby and sent her a message at the beginning of his drive. Shelby smiled at the message as he was on his way, and she had 45 minutes to get ready, which was plenty of time. Shelby walked to her mirror and examined herself and judged what she would do to get ready. She didn't plan on doing too much, she was already showered, put on the little makeup she normally does , and was half dressed. She had a bad habit that she had recently started where she would only clothe what parts of her would be seen in the videos. So Shelby was only wearing a bra and a white shirt, her bottom half completely exposed and uncovered. She had began to enjoy the feeling of being mostly nude and her audience not knowing, it turned her on very often. Shelby had not had much time to herself recently, and certainly did not have time to take care of her urges.

"Well I'm mostly ready, and I have 45 minutes," Shelby muttered to herself, "Oh what the hell, why not."

With that she quickly lifted her shirt off of her and undid her bra, throwing them to the side. Shelby reached under her bed until she found a box, the box was full of various objects and toys she used to pleasure herself when the time was right. She dug around the box for a moment and finally, she had four things in her hands. Shelby proceeded to sit on her couch in her room, that already had a few stains from her past times alone on it. She tilted her head back and slipped a hand down between her legs, she was already quite moist from the anticipation. She reached out and grabbed the items she got from her box and laid them out beside her. She held the first item in her hand, it was a basic vibrator wand, that would come into play later. Next she picked up a thick, long dildo, it was 9 inches long and about 2 inches thick, she also set that aside. Finally she grabbed the last two items, lube and a vibrating butt plug, but this was a special one, it also inflates. Shelby giggled as she opened the lube and thoroughly spread it on the toys, and herself. Shelby started with the butt plug, slowly pushing it inside of her, until it was all the way in, right up to the base of it. She gave a slight squeal when she flicked on the vibrating feature of the plug. Shelby, now lying on her back, reached for the large, slippery dildo, and brought the tip of it right to her entrance. She rubbed little circles on her pussy lips before slowly applying pressure to it, watching it disappear inside of her, until all but a hand hold was left. Shelby sighed, she was now full in both of her holes, and she loved it but still could go further yet. Shelby quickly took the inflating pump for the butt plug in her hand, she gave it a squeeze and felt the item inside of her slightly expand. Shelby squeezed the pump 10 more times, the object in her had expanded as far as she could possibly go. She turned the vibrator up on the plug as far as it would go, then reached for the real vibrator. She turned it on to its highest setting and brought it to her clit, she moved it in circles and started pumping the dildo in and out of herself. Shelby knew she would not last long with the sensation of all three toys pleasing her, yet she held out as long as possible. Eventually when Shelby's legs were shaking, her moaning loud, and her breath was short, she let loose a scream of joy and came to her climax. She waited as wave after wave of raw pleasure washed over her until she lay there, silent and exhausted, she managed the turn off the vibrators before she was overwhelmed with tiredness. She fell asleep, still stuffed with her toys, and dripping her juices, right on the couch in her room.

~~Your PoV~~

Today was going to be a good day, you were determined to make one. The icing on top of this day was that you got to spend the day alone with your new YouTuber friend, Shelby Graces. The few weeks that you had spent talking to her were very nice. Shelby was very pleasant to talk to, she was nice, considerate, funny, and even personal at time. Chatting with her had overwhelmed you in the beginning but now it felt normal. It hadn't happened often but atleast once a week you and Shelby touched on very personal experiences, like admitting you were both virgins. The talking was nice but you and Shelby wanted to meet, so it was arranged. Now here you were, sitting in her driveway, about to meet Shelby. As you went to knock on the door you hesitated, she had told you just to walk in as no one else would be home to freak out or something. So doing as you were told, you opened the door and looked around, "Hello?" You called out though the silent house, but no one responded. You weren't one to worry so you thought that maybe she was taking a nap, and began to search for Shelby. Immediately you knew it wouldn't be hard to find her, all of the bedroom doors had little personally styled nameplates. You quickly found Shelby's room and stood in front of the door, deciding what to do. Finally you knocked, but there was no response, so instead you turned the door handle and pushed the door wide open. What you saw was shocking. You sat staring at her, dumbfounded. After a minute or two you realized you we nearly drooling and closed your mouth. You didn't know what to do, this was absolutely insane. Shelby was passed out on her couch, completly naked, and had various sex toys inside of her. Her lower body and... areas... were glistening with what seemed to be a mixture of lube and her own bodily juices. You stepped forward lightly, trying to be as quite as possible as not to wake Shelby. You knew you would have to eventually wake her up, but also wanted to just savor the moment. You knew it was wrong but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so you pulled out your phone and opened the camera application. You began taking many pictures at many different angles, but you still wanted more. You stepped away and placed your phone down in a spot where it was aimed at her, and began video recording everything. Moving back to her, you slowly moved your hands toward her breasts, taking one in each hand. After a moment of massaging them, you stepped back just in time. Shelby groaned and turned toward you, her eyes fluttered open, confused at first but suddenly her face was struck with embarrassment. Shelby tried to sit up but it was hard to considering her predicament.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I j-just fell asleep and I didn't mean to but just please, please don't tell anyone about this..."

she rushed this all out before you couldn't even regain your senses.

But quickly you thought of something, it was a long shot, but it might work.

"I won't tell anybody..." You replied, smiling.

"Really?!" Shelby asked excitedly.

"Under one condition... each time we meet again, you must preform some sexual act on me, and we must meet atleast twice a month if not more ," you told her, hiding your nervousnes.

~~Shelby's PoV~~

Shelby knew that she didn't have do what he wanted, she could make it through a few rumors about her, but part of her wanted this. She wanted to be forced into having to do things like this.

She nodded and said, "Okay" quietly.

"So what do we do now?" She asked genuinely confused at what to do.

He smiled, "First, you need to sit up"

With some difficulty, Shelby managed to sit up which pushed the toys deeper inside of her. He stepped closer to her, and undid his pants, dropping them and his boxers to the ground. His cock was decently sized, maybe 8 inches and pretty thick, and as it hung an inch from her face, she realized what he wanted. She tenderly grabbed it in one hand and brought the tip to her lips. She opened her mouth and slid in his cock, only a little at first, and began swirling her tongue around it.

"Good," he moaned out.

She began bobbing her head on his dick, while still letting her tongue explore it. Shelby started rocking her hips back and forth, moving the dildo and plug inside her. She got an idea and turned on the vibrators in each toy, she moaned but it was just stifled by the cock in her mouth. Shelby started moaning more, which made vibrations in his cock, which ultimately made him start to climax faster. Shelby was about to reach her climax too, and soon as Shelby came, her constant moans made him blow too. But as he felt he was gonna blow, he placed a hand behind Shelby's head, and push his member deep into her throat. Surprisingly, she didn't gag. The both sat there as they had their orgasms, loads of cum pouring down Shelby's throat, and her own juices wetting her couch. Finally, he pulled himself out of her, and sat next to Shelby. She then laid down, resting her head in his lap, the toys still vibrating in her. He fiddled with her boobs and Shelby just let it happen. Soon they both fell asleep, exhausted from this new experience.

I hope you guys liked this one, it took me longer than normal but I feel it was worth it. The next part will close to rape, but Shelby will secretly like it. So that's just a quick heads up. But please comment and tell me anything that you want me to write and I'll try my best.

Peace,

C


	5. The Visit 2 (Shubble X Max)

HEEEELLLLLLLOOOO. Welcome back of you are reading this. This chapter should be on time (for once), and should be good. It's gonna be quite a bit more intense so be prepared. It's gonna be just after the Shelby x Adam chapter, and the pairing is Max x Shelby. So I know you probably don't wanna read this so I'll just get right to the chapter.

!WARNING!

THIS IS A RAPE STORY

!ALSO!

If any of you guys reading this happen to be gifted in the art or drawing or photoshop, I would love it if we could get some faked Shubble nudes or sexy/nude/lewd fanart. None exist at the time I'm writing this so you could be the first.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

~~~Shelby's PoV~~~

"Max you suck at pranks," Shelby argued against Max as they drove to his house. They'd left the offices early, which was fine with her considering the awkwardness between her and Adam from the day before.

"You're so mean," Max complained, "why don't you be nice to me for once?"

"Because you don't deserve it," she retorted, "and you're bad at pranks." Shelby and Max had spent most of the day trying to prank the people at the offices. But Shelby secretly told Ross to watch out for the prank, and he it turned on Max. Now she was making fun of him for it, and he was getting a little butthurt. They continued chatting on the ride to Max's house, just catching up with each other, talking about plans for the next few weeks. Eventually they arrived at his house and began to head inside.

"Shoes off doofus," Max told her, "you can't break the rules just cause no one else is home,"

Shelby stuck her tongue out at him and slid off her shoes before stepping inside.

Once they got settled down, Max made Mac and Cheese for lunch. They ate in silence as Max was deep in thought and Shelby was tired. After eating two bowls of the food. Shelby announced that she was going to take a short nap on the couch, and didn't wait for Max to reply before passing out on it.

~~~Max's PoV~~~

After Shelby fell asleep Max was taken from his thoughts and back to reality. He cleaned up the lunch that they had eaten, and wandered over to the living room, where Shelby was asleep. He placed himself in a chair across from her and began think again, his eyes mindlessly staring at her. 'How could he prank her' ,he was asking himself. He really wanted to get her just to prove he was good at pranking people, although it was unlikely that she would admit he was good. As his eyes wandered around her body, he got a crazy idea, and got up to get the supplies. In truth he had no clue why he thought this was okay, but it could work. He was going to tie her up and 'tease' her until she gave in. But these teases weren't the normal tickling and poking teases, these would be serious, sexual.

After scouring the whole house, he had finally got his materials ready. He had acquired two lengths of rope, duct tape, a vibrator (that he stole from her bags), and lube. He began setting his plan into motion. Shelby had fallen asleep mostly upright on the couch, which made it easier for Max. He used the ropes to tie her hand together, as tight as possible without waking her, and the other one to tie her legs in a spread apart fashion. Max, realizing he forgot something and seeing as her hands and legs were already tied, carefully cut away her clothes, revealing her naked, sleeping body to him. Smiling, he grabbed a nearby cup of water and threw it on her, shocking her awake. Now was the moment of truth, would this work?

~~~Shelby's PoV~~~

Shelby woke with a start, a quick cold feeling all over her face, chest and lower body. Which was weird as she didn't know what was letting this cold under her clothes. She suddenly opened her eyes and saw Max standing in front of her, smirking, with an empty cup of water in his hand. She looked down to her body and saw something strange, her clothes were gone! As she noticed this, she also noticed that she couldn't move her hand or feet very much if at all, and saw they were tied. So here she sat, cold, tied, naked, and confused, right in front of her friend.

"Max help me out of these ropes, come on," Shelby said to Max, her face growing redder by the second, as she tried to cover herself. But she couldn't, her hands were above her head, unmoving and her legs spread apart, giving max a complete veiw of everything.

"Now now, calm down," Max told her, "You're safe, for now." He stepped closer to her, bringing an item out from behind him, the vibrator.

"M-max, where'd you get that," She sputtered, recognizing it as hers, "what are you doing with it?" Panic filled her. What was Max doing? Why did he have my vibrator? Why am I bound and naked?

"You know," Max said as he got on his knees, between her legs, "you hurt my feelings when you said I was bad at pranks," he flicked on the vibrator and slowly inched it toward her core. She began to squirm at the sight of it coming towards her.

"Max I'm serious, you need to stop this now," She tried to tell him. But her voice was full of panic by now. "I'm s-sorry I called you a bad prankster, now stop it Max, STOP IT!" The vibrator made contact with her, and her voice wavered.

"Max please," she cried out, "don't do this, I'll do whatever you want I promise!" Max just pushed on the vibrator, and it began sliding in her.

"You'll do whatever I want anyways," he reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, running his thumb over the nipple. "I'm in control here." Shelby hastily nodded, not wanting to worsen the situation. He pushed the vibrator all the way inside her, and left it there. He climbed up onto the couch, straddling her, he unzipped his pants and pulled them and his underwear to his knees.

"You know what to do," he said as his cock danced an inch from her mouth, "come on now don't be shy, open up." Shelby slightly opened her mouth, just to have her head pushed from behind, slamming his large cock into her mouth.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" He thrusted his member down her throat. Shelby groaned, and he pulled back a little. Trying for anything to help her, she bit down on his dick, kind of hard.

"OWW!" Max shouted, furious, "What the hell!?" Shelby just glared at him, she knew she shouldn't have done that, and she knew she would regret it. She dropped her head down,

"I'm s-sorry," she managed to say, "I s-shouldn't have done that," She began to cry, she knew she was going to be punished for it. When she looked up Max stood there, staring angrily at her. He walked behind the couch and untied the rope that anchored her hands in place. Her hands were still tied, but Max need to change how she was sitting. He moved her face down with her arms and upper body hanging over the back of the couch, and tied her down again. He swapped the sides he legs were on the allow him to easily spread them. She knew there was nothing she could possibly do to free herself. She continued silently crying, partly for the fact that her bestfriend was raping her, and partly in shame of the very, very small part of her was kind of enjoying it. Behind her, she head a lid pop open, and a second later a bit of cool liquid was being applied to her backside entrance, lube. She could feel that there was not at all enough to allow anything to go in, and Max wasn't adding more. He kept running his finger over her visibly, extremely tight, exit hole. Shelby gave a slight yelp as he pushed a finger tip in, giving a little lube to the inside.

"You've made me do this," he said, his finger still inside her, "you've forced my hand." He pulled his finger out of her, the hole tightly grasping it as it left.

"Max please," Shelby pleaded with him, "you can't do this, y-you'll get in alot of trouble." Something a lot larger than his finger made contact with her hole, this was really going to happen.

"I won't be in any trouble," he said calmly, "cause you aren't going to tell anyone." He reached down, below his penis, and grabbed the vibrator that was still buzzing weakly in her sweet cunt, he turned it up as far as it would go.

"M-m-max I'm, I'm s-serious, this n-need to s-stop," Shelby sputtered, she was beginning to enjoy this and she knew that it was wrong.

"Nothing needs to stop," he said, and with that he began pushing himself into her. Her impossibly tight asshole did not allow his large cock in easily. He pushed more and the tip began sliding in. Shelby could feel it stretching her, then Max did something, he rammed the rest of his 8 inches into her, with only a dot of lube and her saliva of his dick, it didn't move well.

"MAAAX," she screamed aloud, and began crying once more, "Please," she sobbed. Max, seeing that they couldn't go long on this little lube, grabbed the bottle of the stuff. He began dripping it on his dick as he slowly pulled it out, and rubbed it all around his member and Shelby's asshole. Then, keeping the pattern, he rammer it back in, making Shelby scream and cry more. He began steadily pulling it put and harshly shoving it in, no doubt making her sore.

As Max pounded her, she felt slight pleasure in what was happening, she thought it was kinky what was happening, but there was little pleasure in it. Just then, Max reached a hand up, gathering her hair in his hand, and moved his other hand around and between her legs and started massaging her clit. Max pulled on her hair, pulling her head back, and continued pounding Shelby's asshole. She felt shameful, why was this happening to her, what would happen afterwards, could she still be friends with Max? But he didn't seem to feel how she did, he was enjoying this, she was not. Suddenly Max stopped, he let go of her and reached down to her pussy and removed the vibrator, discarding it on the floor. Then, Max pulled himself out of Shelby's asshole, which was now raw yet looked as tight as ever, and pushed himself into her hot, tight, small pussy. Shelby knew what he was going to do, and she began crying agian. He pushed himself right up to his balls into her, and began moving. Shelby could not hold it any longer, and was about to orgasm, and soon, as she sobbed shamefully, her body shuddered and she came all over Max's cock. Yet he kept going, moving faster and harder with each stroke. Soon his climax was apon him too, and he thrusted in one last time and blew his load deep within Shelby. Max threw his head back, knowing what he did was wrong, but felt so good. Shelby's legs gave out and she fell to the couch the best she could, and passed out right there.

Well thanks for reading, hope to see what you guys think about this (as long as it's good). Remember that if you can, please photoshop or draw some Shubble nudes/porn.

Peace,

C


End file.
